


三期生：Bedtime Story

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	1. 入睡

“小暮。还没睡着吗？”  
“你不是也没睡着吗。”  
冷淡的回答掠过极度寂静的空气，从另一侧清晰的传来。 过度安静后，周围任何声音都会被夸张，扩大。比如刚才那句回话的口吻，却像是一巴掌似的拍在了雏森枕头边。  
雏森嘴角扬起，喘息中安安静静的暗自嘲讽似的乐起来，反正对方现在看不到，更何况他自己也什么都看不到。  
这个房间最近每夜都尴尬窒息,他们的沟通像是被垒砌了面墙，每天都在堆积石子，被两个人各自的苦恼和关系性给弄的越来越高。  
到底要如何与小暮沟通，雏森很是头大。同时这就会牵连出来许多问题和回忆，使得他疲惫不堪。除了笑，他觉得能露出来很多平时不会露的表情，却都不想被看到。可惜此时他的笑容，每个弧度似乎也都不再相同。  
“隔壁，真是安静啊…”停顿几秒的时间，却像是过了一个小时。等雏森再度开口，语调懒散的拖出长长的尾音，如独自叹息的老者，感慨又苦恼繁多。  
“嗯。”简短的鼻音回应，剪短切开两个床之间的空气墙，抛回给了雏森。  
“御池他，最近都没好好睡吧。”  
“我想是的吧。”  
“按照康复情况，手术的伤口应该不那么痛了吧。”  
“应该。”  
平躺在各自床上的两个人，隔着距离，盯着黑洞洞的天花板，相互通着话。  
在这个没有窗户的地下寝室，夜晚总是把人的眼睛装点得如同失了明。周围都是漆黑，可却很明确的知道对方的位置，也听得出是否还没睡去。  
曾经他们会听到隔壁的些许动静，比如斗嘴和争吵，比如教训和玩笑。即使那时候那边的两个同期关系并不算好，却也相安无事的度过了训练的日子，有着生机。  
“担心他吗？毕竟你们同期一起开始活动的吧？”  
“…”  
“果然在担心啊！看不到脸都能猜到。”  
雏森“哈——！”的重声哼笑下，对面却安安静静。但死死压下来的气氛，就能轻易让人想象到小暮那副不予多言抿住嘴的模样。  
所谓没打算回答，却胜似回答。雏森知道猜对了，也明白小暮暴露了，就自顾自的点点头。打破尴尬似的假装得意，知趣似的不多询问对方为何不吭声。

小暮闭着眼，却耳朵竖起来，一丝一毫也没放开对面床上的动静。等他听到对方坐起来的响动时，猛然睁开了眼，可看到的都是黑洞洞的一片。  
他想，就是因为那个是雏森，刚才说了话，所以他才会一下子紧张。他曾冲对方有过火气，委屈，动摇，和不安。所以他本不想开口的事情，也还是会开口。有抗拒，但又会顺从吧。  
啪——  
床头的台灯亮了，忽然杀入的灯光晃得小暮立马蹙眉闭眼，抬手来不及遮挡，先把脸别向了阴影方向。强行适应光的眼睛传来刹那阵痛，随后视线模模糊糊间，他望见雏森站在他的床边。  
“你在做什么啊，雏森？现在这个时间是该睡觉的时间。”口中挂着不满，可更多是防备。小暮捏着枕边的眼镜坐起来，投以困惑。  
“我们去找那个小家伙吧。”  
“啊？”刚戴上眼镜的小暮，似乎被这句话弄醒，镜片后的眼镜吃惊的睁大。  
雏森觉得这表情挺有趣，就吊着嘴角呵呵了两声，甩甩手用大拇指指向身后，“去找御池。你也知道吧，他最近几天都晚上不睡，去外面找地方坐着。”  
小暮无话可说，被看透的不甘让他无声的低头推了推根本没滑落的镜框，算是默认。  
现在的小暮，表情不再是最初见面时的乖巧，稳重和安静。那些负面的情绪都写在脸上，可至少没有失去担忧。  
因为在这个房间的两个弥赛亚最近都失眠。一个是因为过去的搭档，一个是因为自己的诞生，同时彼此都因为对方。而就是因为这样，他们才会听到隔壁深夜开门的声音，在引人入眠的深夜楼道中，刺耳又响亮。  
说不担心肯定是假的，他们谁都没隐瞒。即使他们该关注的都是任务和自己的弥赛亚，可身而为人，不为相处共赴任务的同期挂心，说出来可能也不能信。  
雏森伸出手，温和的发出邀请，“走吧，反正你躺着也睡不着。”  
这时候，他们距离听到隔壁开门声后已经过了半个小时。每次听到，他们都会想到一个不再的人，又想到一个被留下的人。雏森确定，小暮脑子里不可能没有那两名同期的身影。  
“你不是担心吗？看看他又不会少块肉。”  
“难道你有什么好计划？”小暮如同没好气，又像是独自苦恼什么的淡淡撇下句。但他真的没拒绝的从床上下来，唯一拒绝的就是没去握住雏森伸来的手，“你见到御池，要说什么？”  
见小暮绕开自己去拿外套披，雏森只好把手收回来，演独角戏似的打破尴尬。将刚才的细节忽略，他装作没事似的脚步轻巧的跟过去。顺势拍上小暮的背，趁着对方踉跄后，过去搭自己弥赛亚的肩。  
小暮并不喜欢似的低下肩想甩开，雏森却手疾眼快的抬起胳膊绕过对方的脖子，抓近了不少。打断小暮反抗的动作，他快速咬了咬耳朵，“我是有计划啊，讲给你听。”  
至少现在如果拿出来御池的事说，小暮还是会听的吧。

…

手术后的身体恢复得不错。但成为间谍，伤口总是难免，不痊愈也可以行动。缝合的伤疤拆了线，肌肉从两边合上的口子，皱巴巴的形成一条颜色不同的沟。可是一点也不回再痛，每一个器官，都在好好的执行它们的工作。  
“小太郎…”万夜坐在欧式装潢的大厅长椅上，侧着身子靠在红白纹路的沙发背中，把自己的身体尽可能蜷缩的只占用了一半空间。他抱着胳膊夹在腿和腹前，像是努力在拥抱自己。  
不，他在拥抱身体里属于那个人的部分。  
他的弥赛亚——柚木小太郎还活着的证明，足够让他想要一直拥抱下去。  
曾经的夜晚，他会因为身体不适而被施加无数烦人恐怖的梦境，接着又被身体挣扎着拖回现实，令他艰苦喘息着被留在黑暗的房间中。  
可如今，健全的器官帮他不再感受同样的痛楚，就连呼吸也轻松许多。可就是这样能坦然舒服入睡的躯体，却总是被他难耐思念的心给摇得没法入睡，一夜一夜将每分钟化成数个小时来煎熬。  
他身上的衣服很薄，却最近才发觉身体不再弱到会感到寒冷的空气。这都是因为小太郎在体内支持者他，是太阳的炙热为他驱走寒冷。因此他久久几夜留在长椅上，迟迟不回那个变空许多的房间。  
毕竟他没法继续在漫漫长夜里停留于那张小床上，房间里的另一张床空无一人，被收拾得干干净净。或许不久的将来，那里会躺下另一个人，然而此时万夜已经无法再在失眠的深夜听到从那边传来的呼吸声。  
他坚信，小太郎和他会永远在一起。所以他离开房间坐在教堂地下大堂的长椅中度过时间，也不能说只有他独自一人。他尽可能拥抱自己和体内的小太郎，心思却如潮水似的拍打心岸，击打出沉重的心跳。  
他知道这样不行，他应该入睡，奈何根本不是他想想便能操控的事。白日他头脑沉重和疲倦，本来战斗力就在同期里算是最弱的他，出院后的训练最近迟迟没有所希望的成果。  
这大概是因为，他眼里看不到了那个身影。  
这就是为何他还没能踏入梦境，就先被酸楚湿润的眼眶逼得呼吸困苦，不得不从床上坐起来用嘴仓促的喘息，掩盖差点呼之欲出的名字。

“果然在这里。”  
突然闯入耳中的话语，在万夜刚从发呆中意识到脚步声，就早已拉着雏森和小暮的身影走了过来。  
万夜想过是不是每晚离开房间在外面发呆会被发现，却没想到先来找他的竟然是本该在隔壁睡熟的同期。可反着想想，或许就是因为是邻居才会先注意到。  
本来前几个晚上万夜都独自度过，他以为会被忽略或者无视，还落得清闲。没想到最终还是被找了过来，避都避不开。  
这点对于自尊心也算高的万夜来讲，实在是尴尬和拉不下脸。于是小个子候补生立刻坐好身子，表情呈现窘迫和苦恼，别头掩饰不了的咧了咧嘴，“干嘛啊…？”  
“你最近老失眠，每晚都会出来。”小暮一本正经的回答，口吻就像是做了一个汇报，毫不给万夜面子。随后言辞继续相当直白，担心的想法更加让万夜不敢直视小暮，“所以经过考虑，就来确认一下。”  
万夜缩了缩脖子，难以应付又不因不得不坦白而别扭的样子，条件反射似的让他把鞋底在地板上瞎晃晃，磕出两声，“吵到你们啦？抱歉啦…”  
“没，我俩也正失眠呢，”雏森一屁股坐在了万夜边上的空位。  
万夜还没来得及逃走，就被实则为大前辈的雏森一胳膊夹过了脖子，发出抗议声的蹬起腿。看来他相当不想被这样对付，所以用尽全力把头从对方臂弯里“救”出来，结果雏森只在一旁发笑。  
“对于这件事呢，我们有一个计划，”像是刚才什么也没发生，雏森翘着二郎腿，舒舒服服靠在沙发另一侧，还把胳膊支在扶手上，津津乐道的提出来这里的目的。  
若不是万夜对他投来狐疑的眼神，和知晓他部分性格，八成在外人眼里只是一个落座在欧式沙发长椅上的美男。  
“什么计划…？”万夜露出一脸嫌弃，挑着眉毛瞪着眼，在沙发另一端同这名男士保持了尽可能远的距离。自然，他也没有那么讨厌对方，毕竟一起出任务时，雏森有经验又可靠，认真还很能干。  
雏森对万夜这句反问很满意，自作引出话题的大人物，他悠哉悠哉的濑在沙发里，反而托掌指了指小暮，硬是把这份解答工作交给了自己的弥赛亚。  
小暮突然被丢了一个问题需要回答，眉头难免皱起感到些许不悦与错愕。可他平日情况下情绪表露不多的脸上，倒也没看出来多不耐烦，反而接收下来后转向万夜，笔直站立的姿势更像是在回答问题了。  
“可以帮助你入睡的计划。虽然绝大部分都是雏森提出来的。”  
既然是小暮也说了，万夜稍微放松警惕些。可是他还是瞥了眼与他对上视线后故弄玄虚眨眨眼的雏森，非常不放心，“小暮你也觉得可信？”  
“至少我觉得，可以…试试看。”  
“喂——你刚才顿了一下！”  
小暮瘪着嘴默默清了下喉咙，目光悄然跑去了没人的角度，忽然不坦诚起。这让万夜心底被挖了个大洞，可是他怎么讲都还是相信小暮更多。  
其实万夜很清楚这是关心。不管是雏森还是小暮，这个时间来找他肯定是处于此对话以内的目的，并非胡闹。更何况，若真是的开玩笑，八成他会先生气。  
然而就是因为这样，万夜才会面对这样认真好心提出来的事情时不自觉的害羞起来。自尊心让他不好正面道谢，也不好关心和直言询问。如今他晃着肩坐不住的样子，就暴露了那些小心思。  
“就是睡不着而已，一会困了就能很快睡着。再说你们不是也失眠吗，难道不该思考一下你们自己不失眠的问题吗？”万夜离开椅子，耸了耸肩膀站起来，让刚才过度在意两人好意而不自然的身体细节统统消失，口吻漫不经心的想打发过去。  
“我们啊——”雏森讲得不紧不慢，“失眠治疗也在计划当中。”他坐在原处扬起下巴，仰视着指指站在一旁的小暮，“因为担心你，他才睡不着的吗。”  
突然被点到，且某一部分心思还被对方扩大夸张，弄的小暮脸色现在说不出来是什么颜色。再怎么耿直的性格，这时候都压不住。他没赞同也没笔直投以目光，却任谁看都知道刚才那话一半都不假。  
对此万夜不禁眨了眨大眼睛，半长着嘴不知说什么。唐突插入的气氛，让两边都有些尴尬，只能强行进行忽视。  
雏森也是因为担心而睡不着吗？如果是真的，万夜还真是接受不来。这话万夜自然问不出口，不过雏森大概也猜到了。所以万夜回头用难以置信的眼神看过来时，雏森立马轻描淡甩了句，“我是因为别的事睡不着。”  
行吧，万夜就自当是是这样。不过他非但没能撤离出这个还没讲明的计划，就已经被另外这对弥赛亚给逮住了。  
小暮来到他跟前，侧身抬手做出引导的样子，冲他说了句“请跟我们来”。后面的雏森便从椅子上一跃而起，上来就搂住万夜的肩，把矮个子的后背用力抓在手里，不让他溜走。  
这怎么和劫持似的？虽说是这样想，可万夜内心不是毫无信任。甚至可以说，半信半疑当中信任占了一大半，加上想一探究竟的心理还在作祟，最终还是驱使他跟了过去。在此期间他肩膀甩了几回，却都没能挣脱雏森。

结果没想到的是，去的目的地竟然是自己房间。  
万夜愣了几秒，不知道这是玩笑，还是他们只是骗子回房间睡觉。可既然小暮都在，万夜觉得这事肯定也没有那么不正经。  
“你们还要怎么样啊？”进屋一回头，发现另外两个人也进来了。万夜目光左右来回追着两人身影，困惑不已，同时突然心累到浑身倦意，“难道计划是睡我房间？”  
“差一点就猜中啦，非常可惜，你错了。”雏森扯着嗓子嬉皮笑脸的嘀咕，二话不说拿走万夜的枕头，转头就用力丢给了万夜。  
万夜被枕头正中脸庞，虽然不痛，可冲击还是让他呜咽了声。好死不死用那么大力？他开始怀疑雏森是故意冲他脸上丢的。  
胡乱将枕头抓下来，万夜又看到小暮已经把他的被子团成一大坨抱了起来。难道小暮也要跟着雏森搞什么事？这个想法掠过，就被万夜先自己否认，毕竟他也很清楚的感知到小暮和雏森之间存在的关系问题。  
来不及分析和发问，雏森已经灵巧的绕到他身旁抢过枕头，另只手抓着小个子候补生的肩，给他调头重新冲向大门，“走了！”  
面对此情况，万夜很快又冒出来了另一个最可能视线的答案，只是不到最后关头亲眼确认，他没好意思开口说。  
果不其然，抓着他的被子第一个出门的小暮，往一旁拐个弯，下个门就被他打开了。  
还真的来到了小暮和雏森的房间，万夜像是放弃挣扎似的，被雏森连推带拽的弄过了房门口。  
随着门合上，楼道的灯光消失，房间的光源只有两张床中间的那盏台灯。并且他发现房间的格局有了明显移动过的现象，比如床前的茶几被搬走，挤去了房间另一端的电脑桌前，让转椅都拉不开。还比如挪出来的空地上，正铺着一层床单和一层被子，横向拉出很大空间，上面还放着两一副枕头和一张被子。  
小暮走过去把万夜的被子也丢在了铺好的被褥上，同时雏森重新将枕头还给万夜，满意的推下他的后背，恶意使万夜打了个踉跄。  
计划者们一左一右的呈现成一种展览宣布的驾驶站在地铺前，由雏森做出宣布，“计划就是，今晚你和我们睡！”  
“哎——？！”万夜嫌麻烦又懒得抵抗的嗓音拖了大长音，变成个想耍赖抱怨的孩子。可惜还没想好脚步是不是该朝门口迈，就被伸手过来的雏森拖走了。


	2. 浅睡

万夜不知道第几次躺在床上睁开眼，盯着漆黑中看不见高度的天花板，用手背抵住了额头。他默默叹口气，尽可能不移动身体，好不压迫床垫发出多余的响动。  
这回他不是被噩梦惊醒，也不是因为虚弱的内脏而疼醒，单纯是因为他一直没能入睡。  
竖起耳朵，他用听力代替不能看见的视野观察着房间。内心百分只百肯定，小太郎没睡。  
他多少知道小太郎没睡的原因。肯定是因为今日的训练没能达到预期的标准，和前辈的对战训练也失败了几次，欠缺的东西还太多。  
这对于总是认真往前，刻苦训练，钻研上进的小太郎来说，是一件非常被值得注重反省的问题。他肯定不会泄气和退缩，但肯定会因为思考方案和调整训练方法而苦苦思索，眉头不展。  
毕竟以前柔道训练时他就花了非常大的精力。

万夜在确认对方长时间失眠后，自己也实在是躺不住。等到他坐起来时，似乎就被对方发现，小太郎似乎也撑起上半身隔着黑暗转向这里。  
“御池？”安静的等到万夜回应了后，小太郎似乎有些后悔的坐起身，“抱歉，吵醒你了吗。”  
既然对方都开口了，万夜也就不需要再那样小心翼翼，暴露自己的的过度关切。他下意识去掩盖，即使对方看不到的情况，也伸了个懒腰，一副玩笑的口吻，“算是吧。不过我也根本还没睡着。”  
胳膊软趴趴的拍在被子上，万夜松垮着肩，重重呼出口气，百无聊赖的样子。“睡不着啊…对了，”想到什么似的，他很不正经的开起对方玩笑，“反正你也失眠，我也失眠。要不我去你床上陪你睡？”  
“开——开什么玩笑？！”小太郎太认真，又难应付的满是苦恼，立马给予了拒绝。  
说实话，还挺失望的呢。不过万夜还是乐出来，即使这会让小太郎不开心，但他还是觉得挺有趣的，“这么认真的吗？”挑了挑眉，完全就是逗对方成功的态度。  
“喂！”小太郎在床上警告了一生，随后传来他躺回去盖上被子的响动。“睡了。”

一秒。  
两秒。  
三秒。  
沉默，呼吸，平静，却无法合眼。  
“根本睡不着吧？小太郎…”万夜维持坐在床上的动作，视线试图从黑暗里勾画出小太郎躺在床上背对自己的身影。他仍然看着那边，盯着小太郎不放。  
果然，小太郎呼出鼻息的声音有些重，放弃似的默认了这个事实。并不去抗拒自己这个被强行分配成弥赛亚的室友，他这回放松后背躺平回来。  
万夜似乎能猜透对方的所有行为，也就把脖子转正，对着空虚的前方戳在床上，坐着不动。因为身体原因，他的衣服下的躯体感到夜间脱离被子覆盖的凉意，越来越深，却没能驱使他安静的躺下。  
毕竟，小太郎不如睡的话，他根本也睡不着。

“话说，小暮肯定也睡不着吧？”万夜竖起耳朵判断出小太郎的呼吸明显是没法睡，就继续开口说了起来。“不知道他和那个新加入的怎么样了。”  
话到这里就突然停止，陷入沉默的思考让气氛一下子有些不对劲。小太郎人老实，还总被万夜的行为模式弄得忧心忡忡。所以他对万夜这个停顿格外不放心，赶紧歪过头来。  
就像是准备好一般，小太郎刚把注意力和警觉性调高，万夜就放出不负责任的建议，“要不现在把小暮叫过来一起睡吧，或者咱们去找他们吧！”  
“什——？！”  
“反正他肯定也失眠吧，再说上次任务时的伤口也没痊愈，八成很痛——”  
“那就更不能去！”  
“不过我也不想和那个新来的一起睡，所以还是把小暮叫过来吧。”  
万夜其实只是故意挪了挪姿势，让床发出点动静。可在看不见的情况下，小太郎真以为他要下床去小暮房间，赶紧像弹簧似的从床上蹦起来，撩开被子就要去阻止。  
结果他还没摸到万夜，万夜就料事如神，伸手把床边自己的那盏台灯开了。  
突然杀入的光弄的两个人眼镜都疼，不禁皱着眉头眯成条缝。小太郎下意识抬手挡住，缩缩脖子停在了两床之间。  
待恢复视野后，他瞧见还呆在床上的万夜，顿时不知道是尴尬还是别扭，而或者恼火。  
小太郎可算是为万夜这个室友各种操心，不光偶尔赖床和搞不懂他的行为，更是在于他认为万夜实在是不会读气氛，嘴巴快，行为也不过考量，随时都会把其他人惹毛和弄的为难，害得他劝都劝不住，提点也根本不管用。

此时万夜如同一个搞事成功的小机灵鬼，没道歉也没安抚，反而挑着眼角歪着嘴，撇出个有趣的笑意瞧着被他折腾下床的小太郎。  
“总之——”小太郎懒得多说，也不想继续闹，呼吸几口气调整心态。突然被弄激动的他，更不知道是有困意还是没困意，反正想回床上。  
他冲万夜方向张开掌心作出阻止的动作，似乎担心对方还要赶出什么来，“总之不要给人添麻烦。小暮肯定休息了，你也赶紧睡。”  
万夜无趣的哼了声，歪着头盯着前方屋子那头被阴影吞没的墙壁，口无遮拦的乐道，“反正你也很想去找小暮吧？和我以外谁组弥赛亚都可以，你想交换的吧。”  
“你在说什么啊——御池…”突然在这个时间点扯上这种事，让小太郎头疼到懊恼。来不及上床的他无语的转回了身，潜意识中泄气似的给出反驳。然而他突然想到任务中万夜说过的话，还有对方负着伤让他杀了自己的那个画面，顿时后方的话梗住，表情也变了。

“好啦好啦，不去。睡了，”突然万夜抛出这么句倦了的话，任性的甩了甩胳膊，不多问就擅自把灯关了。  
黑暗顿时吞没一切，刚适应灯光的眼睛这下又要重新适应黑暗，根本连周围一点轮廓都分辨不出。小太郎思路跟着灯光一同被切断，他还想说点什么，却清楚地听到对方翻身躺床上的响动，那好比宣布结束似的徘徊过房间。  
小太郎无语的原地站了两秒，确认对面真的没声了，而他那颗善意的心更是没让他开口继续问，方式惊动对方。  
万夜均匀的呼吸很快就被他听到，即使小太郎对着入睡速度半信半疑，可还是回到了自己床上找个了舒服的姿势。大概万夜不折腾也是好事，这话题继续下去感觉就会在内心打破什么东西，此时节奏被打断，恰好如警戒线似的拦住了他。  
先前思考如何训练的心情也早就没了，不过被这么一闹他的确感到累和困意。寂静从四面八方扑面而来，把房间里所有东西隔绝，他的身体好似融化似的压入床铺。除了万夜的呼吸，就只剩下他自己的呼吸，听着听着就分不清现实与睡梦的界限。  
而他不知道的是，万夜睡着是假的。

那夜小太郎睡去后，万夜才逐渐用了他记不清的时长慢慢睡去。  
而在黎明接近时，他又独自被身体早早痛醒。

他翻身盯着小太郎的床铺，适应黑暗的眼里作出不清晰的判断，描绘出小太郎睡姿的轮廓。  
汗湿的衣服粘在身上，跟着飙高的体温烤热鼻腔。他喘着粗气，在看不到日出的地下房间中盯着对方到清晨时分，这才开始昏昏欲睡。  
自然第二天，因为晚睡赖床的他，都被小太郎强行叫醒。一切看起来，都和往日被无二致。

可，他想一起睡。  
因为那样，疼痛也不再是同样的疼痛。

…  
…  
…  
…

万夜不甘不愿的踩过铺在地上的被子，盯着这个会塞下三个人的狭小空间，立于中央，为难和嫌弃充斥满脸。  
最后他抱起先前被放在那里的被子，艰难的用自己不高的身子拖住它和枕头，向着地铺最边缘挪去。  
谁知他还没迈一步，就被抓住胳膊。往后一拉，怀抱一松，厚重的被子与枕头就又掉了。  
“干吗？！”  
“你要睡中间，”拽着他的雏森像是纠正错误似的一字一句说，并理所当然的盘腿往下一坐。他的重量加上没松开的手，使得突然负荷的万夜平衡不稳，跟着直接摔去垫子上，毫无防备的肚子朝天。  
“我们俩在你两边。”雏森支起一边膝盖，胳膊戳上去托着下巴，盯着趴起来冲他瞪眼的万夜。在他眼里，这孩子偶尔欺负起来格外有趣，此时毫无攻击力。“一边一个人陪着，这才叫陪你睡。能睡好吧？”  
小暮也跪坐在了万夜另一旁，似乎没打算多解释，也没反驳的意思。他现在对雏森的发言，不多展露意见。  
到底说，他们都是为了陪自己睡。万夜知道这一点，只是突如其来不好接受这形式。更何况他觉得和雏森挨着有些麻烦，感激的心到底如何表达，真是很困难。  
“下一个问题，”雏森趁热打铁，不给他回过神的机会，抛出第二个难题，“你要和谁盖一张被子？”


	3. 深睡

目前御池万夜正在面对一个很难，但其实凭第一反应一点也不难的难题。  
和谁共用一张被子。  
雏森的被子被擅自拿来当打地铺用的垫子，所以雏森陷入到没有被子的情况下。  
按照这个房间所属的这对弥赛亚的计划来讲，被抓过来…或者说被邀请过来的万夜，必须要睡在他们俩中间。  
而肩负起“陪伴御池入睡”这条宗旨的另外两个人，此刻一左一右等在万夜两旁。万夜作为中间人的唯一选择就是必须要和其中一个人盖一一张被子。  
当然，被子是他和小暮“贡献”的。

万夜觉得，抛开第一次和人一起睡这种奇怪还不适应的事情，答案似乎也没那么难。  
“小暮。”  
这大概是思考几遍他都不会改的答案了。  
“你就这么不愿意和我睡的吗？我睡姿还不错耶，”雏森故意挑挑右侧眉毛，歪着嘴角坏笑着盯着万夜不放。那张五官非常好看的脸，此时和一只使坏的恶魔没有区别。  
“我才不要呢，”万夜根本不在乎眼前这位算起来可以说是大大大前辈的男人，露出一脸嫌弃和不信任。  
他更倾向于往和自己同期开始的小暮，便很快冲小暮那侧挪了挪。“再说，难道你还要我友好的选择三个人盖一张被子吗？”  
“这样盖不住，”小暮淡淡的在万夜身后突然发言，引来斗嘴的两个人注意力。

就这么一会时间，小暮与雏森隔着万夜相互对视了几眼。  
来回三个人的间断讨论下，雏森每每不失表情和戏弄万夜同时，都暗暗瞧了小暮好几眼。  
他在观察小暮的反应和变化。  
然而“沟通”这座桥梁，似乎被截断成了两半。从两头，但方向简短的眼神给同一个人。  
小暮差不多只对万夜作出回应，必要时才会给雏森这边的情况给予补充。而雏森忙着和万夜说话的时，小暮过于安静聆听的姿势，显得他已经从这个氛围里淡出了。  
小暮感受到对面目光后，都会配合的对上。在万夜没回头的情况下，小暮传给雏森的只是一张没有表情的空白面孔。他内心的确有在思考该用什么态度继续这件事，但也有回避。  
雏森知道，小暮是不会和他用同一张被子的。

不过再怎么暗中用气氛和眼神作话，其实都瞒不过万夜。那个微妙的气氛像真的把气压累积出了座墙，从两旁推挤，盖在了坐在中间的万夜。  
万夜不是读不懂，甚至他在出院后没有询问具体情况下，也能读出来这里的问题。  
过去善于聆听别人祈愿和被寻求指引的万夜，对这个气氛并不陌生。  
但他不会明说，因为这里的一切都在拒绝他开口。时间，地点，和那两二人本来的目的与心意…所有的情况叠加，导出的结果都告诉他这不是时候。  
万夜的确平日心直口快，说话直接，让人头疼。但他实则不是完全看不懂的气氛，甚至变得格外敏锐，会默默的把心思包裹起来。  
这种触及关系和弥赛亚之间的事，他自身都没能完全摆脱突破，要怎么有思路去梳理他人？

明明距离上一句谈话没几秒，短暂的沉默反倒成为揭露真相的捣乱者，把三个人之间的气氛搅乱得微妙，前前后后一百八十度大转变。  
万夜干笑几声，试图打破气氛，又难应付的搓了搓脖子，垮垮的歪着脑袋拿眼神左右瞧。“喂…我还是盖我自己的被子吧。你们俩一起睡不就行了？反正以前也一个房间。”  
出口后，觉得这话根本没解决任何问题。  
“那御池就盖自己的被子，和我一起睡。”小暮接话特别快，看来已经打定主意不让万夜离开他和雏森中间，便不犹豫的抓住最初万夜的意愿来强行结尾。  
这点在雏森意料中。所以雏森暗暗自嘲似的闪过副苦笑，别开头瞬间整理出另一番模样。换做解决件大事后的慵懒感伸起懒腰，随后打个响指伸出手，干脆的接受提议，“行吧。那么小暮，把你的被子借我吧。”  
小暮似有一瞬间的犹豫，可他动作却丝毫没迟疑。他将身边的被子卷起来递给了雏森，接着就和万夜一起并排坐好，将两人共用的被子整理摊开。

不同颜色的两张被子，好比划分好的区域，把“两人一组”和“独自一人”分隔开。  
即使这个小小的地铺让他们不会有距离的挤在一起睡，可为了能都纳入被子里，小暮和万夜的枕头明显距离更小，他们在被子下肩和手臂也都靠在了一起。  
雏森望着地铺那侧安安静静在一张被子下的两个人，默默其身去关灯。  
当初与其说是去帮万夜，其实也是为了自己和小暮吧？  
担心万夜是千真万确的，也是行动的初衷。他比谁都清楚万夜的处境，刚从失去弥赛亚状态下活下来，就和他流过五年时间后睁开眼时同样。  
但他不否认，这也正是如此，才会让他读出小暮拿焦躁痛苦的内心下，对于其他人持有的一份关注。他揭开那点，努力放大，然后拉着小暮一起去，万夜成为了一个契机。  
即使他们之间的事他们终究需要自己跨越。但再次之前，也不得不从深渊中呼出口气才行。

灯灭了。  
视野适应不了这个一点光也不进的地下房间，把三个人的视线都困在了黑暗里。  
正是因为看不见，尴尬的心情也会随之改变。万夜和小暮都放松下来，各自小心翼翼的挪动身子，选择舒服的睡姿。   
小暮将眼镜叠好摆放在枕边，每晚都一样。  
他同万夜侧头相靠。黑暗中谁也看不见谁，他们不会知道彼此有多近。然而那端的呼吸声叙说出距离，还有一份不需要交织其他交流的寂静。  
假设睁开眼，视线能穿透黑暗。想必定会望见对面的那张脸。  
不同于任何一次睡眠。  
狭小的被子空间中，他们两人曾素不相识，却成为了同期。如今第一次和对方这般靠近，而不是与会影响自己感情心境的弥赛亚独处，这些曾经他们都根本没有想过。

一个是弥赛亚已经去了另个世界。另一个则是弥赛亚在隔开的那端，迟迟无法敞开心面对。  
现在这样暂时拼在一起的他们俩，大概是一个短暂和谐的港口，没有再多说的话，也没有持续吞没的心乱。  
因此，别样的“安心“诞生。  
他们的种种想法，种种在意，种种苦恼和种种思念，统统都被堆放在了周围，在这个被子的外侧，拥簇着两人。而他们之间只留有同期时最初相遇到现在的时光，简单得不可思议。

雏森不打算加入，但这的确会刺痛他。  
他的心思并不单一，因为他比他自己想的还要细腻。  
可他认为这样很好，这一刻或许就是应该让给万夜和小暮。  
在共同从最初爬到如今候补生的两人间，有着同一个都认识并且一起越过那个时期的小太郎在，所以这一夜雏森才会利用这点试着去同时抚平两个人。  
恍然间，种种记忆冒然钻进他的大脑，不断刺激回忆的开关。  
雏森借用黑暗的掩饰，藏起稍有紊乱的呼吸，按住额头皱着眉头闷了口气。他不想回忆同期的过去，他不能，也不想，每个毛孔都因那些无法阻拦的渗透而颤抖。  
他的弥赛亚是小暮，而他是真的真的很在乎，也真的心痛。而他现在的目的是帮助万夜，让仅此一夜的安眠能降临在这个后辈身上。  
然而他能做到什么呢？  
他现在尽全力做的，只是躺在这里，试图把注意力集中在那两个人还未能好好入睡的呼吸上。他努力很多，花费的心思也很多，却不知道结果如何。  
而他无能为力的，则便是记忆的钻入，以及安静的空气把种种苦恼都给他无限扩大。他疲倦不堪，然而失眠却久久徘徊。唯有思考着身边躺着的两个人，才会为他找寻从记忆力溜走的空闲。  
毕竟身而为人，感情这种东西怎么都不会说消失就消失。不论关切和注重是什么，有过的，就会永远印成刺青。


	4. 延续深睡

雏森去洗手间洗了一把脸。  
现在是大半夜，不过他没法从失眠和充斥的记忆力脱离出来，最后只能拿冷水当作救济。这不是没有用，反而真的轻松不少，连回去的脚步轻重也有所改变。  
不过打破先前气氛，让一切突然热闹起来的，竟是一波小小的意外。  
“呜——”  
“啊？！好痛——！！！！”  
黑暗里，传出来吃惊和惨叫的二重奏。  
接着拍倒在被子上的响动，接连引起三声吃痛的呻吟。  
顿时乱作一团的气氛炸开了。  
“唔…起来啊…！”万夜用压得快要没气的声音，从喉咙里爆出警告。他使劲推着因为黑灯看不到路，结果踩到他的脚从而跌入自己和小暮身上的雏森，却发现胳膊被积压在两人中间，根本伸不动。  
“好重…”同一个被子下的小暮连带遭殃，所幸眼镜已经取下，没有挤痛鼻梁。他对于情况的反馈听起平淡无奇，实则已经极力克制，气被压得不顺让他使劲往边缘处挣扎。

下方强行作为垫子得两个人都在乱动，这也导致在黑暗里摸索哪里是地板，像撑起身子得雏森又一次失去平衡栽倒回去。同时他还在看不见的情况下，被类似肘部的部位击中胸口，不是故意的也非常痛。  
“喂喂…不用攻击这么狠吧？”雏森捂着发痛的胸口，干脆不依赖四肢，整个人趴了下去。随后利用翻身滚动，硬是压过可怜的后辈，从万夜身上滚回了自己的位置。  
好处是，他快速的下来，并且不用费力的爬起来。坏处是，万夜被压得哇哇大叫。  
怎么说也是手术康复后刚拆线不久，体型小的男孩被折腾一番后赶紧缩起身子，侧着抱住肚子。“你干什么…刚才是我的肚子！”看来雏森先前像撑住的地方，恰好是万夜的肚子，所以才会引起这么大的骚动。  
就像是下意识护住体内的小太郎一样，万夜如同一只努力防御的小动物，在仅有的小空间里抱成一个球。尽可能远离雏森滑落的位置，还抓着自己的被角从对方身下扯出来，当作不顶用的“防护罩”。  
“踢到我了…”  
突然如小虾米似弓起身的万夜，直接挤在了小暮身上。他屈膝的脚往上，狠狠蹬在了小暮腿上。这可不好受，小暮至少因为被子被这样加被滑落的雏森压走，他有一半身子都突然没了被子盖。

“抱歉啦，”雏森敷衍了事的道歉，抬身子把卷下来的被子从身子下拽乐出来。  
“小暮——…”万夜就像是一个抱怨撒娇的小孩，撅着嘴巴吊起嗓门，寻求安抚似的嚷了声今晚的“被子共用同伴”。随后他把扯回来的被子还给了小暮，两个人手脚并用的把被子运回自己身上铺好。  
要说这画面还挺搞笑的，躺在那里抬着腿把被子张开盖好，还是并排一起做。只可惜现在关了灯什么也看不见，要不然八成会都笑雏森。  
“踩死我了…”万夜像是被欺负的小兽，盖着被子抱起脚，后背躺在原处晃来晃去。小暮也就依了他，安安静静的用感觉和声音代替眼睛，观察那边，不过还是帮雏森说了话，“雏森是因为太黑，所以没看到。你没事吧？”他问了问小暮，声音是最认真的。  
“还不是你把地铺铺在这里，就不会注意一点嘛…”虽然立刻回嘴，但万夜不是真心要生气。更多的，他只是随便和雏森闹了几句，现在气势很快手收敛起来。  
“好啦好啦，不好意思啊，”雏森隔着黑暗苦笑两声，心宽也不去在意。他捕捉到万夜声音里的变化，也清楚这孩子不是真心要吵什么，更何况他也知道万夜的身体情况，刚才那一下自己无意识下手也的确压得够重。  
所以他化成用玩笑安抚后辈的长辈，黑暗里一边侧身用胳膊撑住脑袋侧在那，一边拿另只手在黑暗里胡乱揉了把万夜的脑袋，故意戏弄的力度让万夜甩着头发出抗议的呜咽声，“下次会注意的。”不过手被推开，嬉闹也就差不多该结束了。万夜被他折腾一圈，精神头过后也老实许多，雏森差不多也满意了。

“话说——”  
刚要摸被子躺下的雏森，就听到黑暗里万夜叫住了他。稍微低沉认真的声音，似乎提点了话题地进行。就连看不到的黑暗那头，似乎小暮也屏住了呼吸。  
“你还在失眠吧？”  
或许是因为先前就躺在万夜旁边，万夜左右捕捉着两边人的反应，这对弥赛亚之间的问题不光从气氛里，就连呼吸都能告知很多。所以万夜注意到雏森被思绪惊扰的情况，本来平静的他后来又被雏森起身去洗脸的声音弄醒，不得不去在意。  
小暮没吭声，他肯定也注意到了这些。即使隔着万夜，以万叶的呼吸作为平复的媒介，但他的心思里还有着很多事。小暮和万夜的空间是安静的，可他们周围的一切都叙说着事实。所以要说小暮不在意雏森，根本不可能。

“没，现在可以睡了。”雏森觉得现在不是扯动扯西的时候，小暮也不会愿意。要说的话，万夜这话不是为了他们的事情，而是单纯挂心他。  
被失眠和痛心折腾的万夜，怀抱着思念和坚信，呵护着自己的身体，却被疲倦的睡意继续削弱精神。若这自己的小小的计划也未能帮助的话，雏森是不允许的。  
“躺好了，闭上眼，”雏森的话柔和下来，把刚才的想法揉碎，伴着一呼气叹出。他现在单纯的，是一个想哄对方入睡的人。连带他目的中希望帮助到自己和小暮这一点，也一并陷入安稳的熟睡里。  
“你，还有小暮也是，睡啦。”  
“我俩本来就躺好了呀…”万夜吐槽了一句，倒是暗指雏森自己没躺好。为此，雏森有些抵不过的败下阵来，也就自己铺盖好被子翻身找了个舒服的姿势躺下。  
“再睡不着的话，我就要讲故事了，”雏森把气氛变得不再紧张。  
果不其然，万夜发出了哀叹和不信赖的悲鸣，“你要讲什么…”  
“都市传说什么的，比如床底下的人。”雏森脑子里随便蹦出一个，“刚好咱们这儿高度可以看到床底下。”  
“是游戏里提到的那个内容吧，”小暮冷不防的挑破真相。  
“Bingo，”雏森对于小暮发现真相这点遮不住的开心。他玩游戏看漫画这点众所周知，而他当初为了五年遗憾使劲补坑时，小暮难免也会被波及到，所以小暮知道他用了什么梗。  
“这么黑根本看不到床底下，”万夜相信灵魂和死后的存在，但他还没遇到过怨恨的鬼魂。他犀利的吐槽，打破了本该出现的那么一丁点恐怖气氛。  
“说的是其中一名女生到朋友家过夜，她也是要睡在地铺上。但当她坐下来时，突然脸色变了，随后硬是要拉着朋友去便利店，就出门了，”不等阻止，雏森用根本不加细节和描述的口吻粗糙简短讲起来。“她的朋友问她怎么这么晚去便利店时，她说———”  
“你床底下有个人，”不知是不是有些兴趣，而或者单纯知道，小暮竟然接了故事，讲了结尾。“因为她坐在地铺上的视角高度，刚好能看到床底下。”  
“………我没要听，为什么你们都讲完了……”万夜一点也不怕鬼故事，毕竟他看过很多其他人看不到的事物。现在他更乐于用干巴巴的话去吐槽，“但你讲的也太简单乏味了吧？一点也不有趣。”  
“其实细节很多的哦，比如墙上的洞什么的，”雏森自己很起劲，手还在其他人看不见的情况下于空中比划几。与此同时他故弄玄虚的压低嗓音，配合漆黑的空间听起来非常不妙，“你要听我细讲？”  
“不了，”万夜趁他开口前打断他。  
“那就来说点别的吧，比如怪谈——”  
“不听。”  
“还是睡觉吧。”  
另外两个人异口同声，真是不给面子。

“这么怕鬼故事吗？”雏森仍旧不安静，开始享受这个独特夜晚到来的不一般。曾经很久以前也有过这种事，可他现在只想要当下。“难道要睡前童话？”  
“我睡！我睡！不要讲了，”万夜就差抱着脑袋哀嚎了，但他没捂着耳朵，反而伸手冲着雏森那边拍了下作为制止。结果因为看不到，摸不清位置，更好打了雏森肚子上。  
故事没讲成，还被赏了一掌。要是白天，雏森八成会勒起万夜脖子，开始毒舌欺负这个小孩子。可现在他心情不错，也就作罢。而逗着玩的心情没削弱，他趁热打铁反手搭上万夜，上下轻轻拍了拍，“拍你入睡？”  
“不要，”万夜回话并不坦然，迟疑的间隔顿在字里行间。这次没打开雏森的手，单纯在被子下翻了个身，面朝小暮给雏森背过身去。  
作为神的他，从不会被人陪伴入睡，也未体会过被轻拍入眠的感觉。雏森意识到这点后，不顾这算不明确的举动是拒绝还是邀请，他都没抽回手，而是贴在用被子裹起的小小身躯上，迟迟维持寂静。  
小暮听到耳边万夜凑到自己身旁，没选择避开。被子揽住两人，让他无条件的接受了同期无言的依赖。  
他们一起失去的那个熟悉的人，至此或许就被万夜带来了这里。回不去的同期时光，变色调后填满了这个地下房间。

万夜侧身，脑袋滑去枕头边缘，半贴在小暮头旁不远处。他的鼻尖与小暮耳边的距离不近不远，呼吸声也清晰可闻，似有似无的流离两者之间。  
万夜未有更多需求，他选择拥紧这片刻宁静里的好意入睡。而小暮侧暂且回避先前几日内心的剧痛，跟随万夜的呼吸化入眼帘落下后的寂静里。  
他们胸口和手臂相靠的空间缩减到距离零，轻轻圈起了万夜身前愈合后那几道留下的手术伤口。  
这一夜，他们俩之间，留有第三个人。曾经一起开始的三名同期，如今第一次共眠。

雏森把一切画了句号。  
他手指动了起来，一上一下，短短几毫米的起落却零碎点出他最担心的想法，覆盖上万夜。  
富有节奏，不间断的，和表针走路的速度一样。  
雏森轻轻拍拍这位总算平稳下来的后辈，随后停止动作竖耳朵识别对方呼吸节奏是否已经改变。等他确认万夜有了入睡迹象，小暮也不再焦虑难耐，他才默默收回手，放心的瘫回自己的枕头上。  
虽说他好笑起自己干了什么，但也懒得思考太深后给自己评价。只是放空大脑闭上眼，圈住总算疲倦的大脑，等待沉入梦里。

…

这么多日来，万夜第一次好好睡了一觉。  
健全的身体让他不受惊扰，安稳到了天亮。  
没有梦，也没有骚乱的思绪，万夜跟随身体的所需，躺在他最初本不愿意加入的小小地铺上，享受得赖起床。

“御池，该起来了。”小暮听到提醒起床的表响后，就第一个起来把墙角的立灯打开。雏森很快也跟着起来，唯独中间的人没反应。  
被声音呼唤弄的半睡半醒下，又额外受到光线刺激，万夜把脸皱成一坨。尤其小暮离开后，被子里凉了一大块，他在睁不开眼的情况下把属于自己的被子抓过来卷身上，还抬手将把脑袋罩了起来。  
“喂…”瞧见这小孩子的赖床模式，雏森不知如何吐槽。即使终于睡好觉这点能被理解，但也不是小学生。“起来啦，”他抗拒自己熬夜后的困意，坐在那里拿脚轻轻推了下那坨鼓囊囊的被子团。  
万夜的声音在被子里朦朦胧胧的飘出来，但很快就不动了。雏森和小暮此时对视一眼，他们现在面临的问题是一样的。不过回忆过去，每次他们的邻居早上起来都很热闹，现在算是理解小太郎叫万夜起床的苦恼了。  
为了不得不实施的的方案，雏森和小暮默契度突然飙升。两人一气呵成，雏森抽走了万夜的被子，小暮抓着万夜晃了好几下。  
万夜困得要死，不清醒的坐在那里神游。直到他终于冒出来一句“好渴”后，就坐在那里又开始似睡非睡。  
“怎么这么麻烦啊…”雏森揉着头爬起来去给他倒水，小暮戴着眼镜盯着当着他的面就进入到半睡眠的万夜，生怕眼前这人突然睡倒过去。  
随后万夜在催促下，以半睡半醒的状态花了几分钟才把一杯水喝完，中途还差点被失去耐心的雏森抢走杯子。这么脱线的一面应该是小暮他们第一次见，可以说让这个房间的两名主人花尽了心思。  
好在万夜就像浇了水的小花，喝完水后才彻底醒过来。只可惜等到三个人穿着制服出门后，已经比往日时间迟到了许久。

END


	5. 失眠的好几种原因

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 愉快逗比小番外！！  
> 弥赛亚结成初期设定。  
> 苏醒后和小暮新组成弥赛亚的雏森，开始了在训练和任务的业余时间里，疯狂弥补五年错过的各种作品……

1.手游篇

手指戳到手机屏幕上的声音，咔哒咔哒的穿出来。夜深人静时，这个声音仿佛被扩大了好几倍。

“雏森桑，已经要凌晨一点半——”

小暮捏着被子一直没躺下，但也没见到对面人有睡意，所以他决定还是提醒为好。

然而他还没说完，对面的人突然从床上腾起，那张好看的脸上黑了一半。先把手机摔被子上，然后再重新捡起来盯着。

“输了吗？”小暮好奇的问了声，结果被铺天盖地的碎碎念遮掩……

“游戏币那么贵的吗？日元贬值吗？这是什么汇率？！”随后他用超高的手指操作点击屏幕切换页面，搜索起来，然后再度爆发，“什么？！这五年里他们竟然换了经营公司？！活动那么小气——这个掉率竟然只有0.04%？！疯了吗！垃圾公司！”

“……………雏森桑，你的煞气要冒出来了……”

啪一声，不是雏森把手机掰碎的声音，而是门被御池一掌推开的噪音。自从这俩房间的前一代主人可以不锁门随便进入还撞见不可言喻的画面后，这一代的主人们似乎也莫名保留了“传统”。

“新来的，你吵死了！！我是不着啊！”万夜盯着没有发型的发型出现下了门口。

“御池———！安静！”追在后面的小太郎，责备和着急已经压制不住他自己的音高了。毕竟现在是晚上，在楼道里可都听得一清二楚，“还有你把衣服穿好，怎么这样就去别人房间！”

万夜就穿着睡觉用的纯色睡衣，抱怨之情毫不动摇。但是他还没进去，就快被要溢出房间的雏森黑气所吞没。

“御池桑，现在也许不合适——”小暮好心提醒了一下。

而雏森根本没去在意进来的邻居，蓄势待发的从床上起来，就差拿起双枪，“有没有搞定这个公司的任务————……”

“请冷静？！”小太郎站在门口担惊受怕却耐心劝阻，拦下前路。

万夜则默默默默……悄悄悄悄……消失在了小太郎身后。

2\. 漫画篇

雏森的枕头边堆着一摞漫画，因为太高，有的会因为床铺的柔软，从而倒下几本。

作为新的弥赛亚，小暮后来知道这部长篇大作雏森追了两年，还没看完就陷入昏迷。

——那双专注的眼神，似乎吸收了故事里所有精华。漂亮脸，现在因为认真和深度探求而更加充满魅力。

———这个样子就和任务时巧妙解析密码和理解系统一样，一目十行的高速翻阅页面，却丝毫不差的记住所有内容。

小暮坐在自己床上，不禁对这位实则是大前辈的人感到了无比钦佩。

并且雏森曾说看完把漫画借给他看，他现在就开始期待了。

雏森激动无比，剧情高潮在即。他知道，根据分析，马上就可以迎来真相和最后结局。即使他意识到这个内容或许还需要一本来结束，不过他已经把所有都买了回来，今晚绝对能看完！

《你想知道答案吗？那你就把这个密码输进入吧！》漫画这一页的最后一格，跟着这行字的出现，主角的脸严肃得似乎对了点几何图形的感觉。

雏森的脸也差不多了———

翻开下一页。

《讣告。作者因心脏病突发而抢救无果离世，感谢各位读者一直以来的支持》

………………………

晴天霹雳。

“………？？？”

刚要躺下的小暮，回头发现那边床上的人状态不一样了。

“雏森桑…？？”

雏森仰头瘫靠在身后的枕头上，抬起的胳膊压住欲哭无泪的眼睛和混乱发胀的额头，无声下，默默颤抖的身影多了不一样的凄凉感。

第二天走到食堂坐下来的雏森，抓起一旁桌子上的水就咕咚咕咚喝没了。

“这是我的水！！”万夜叫到，但他只得到一个空杯。

“你要多吃菜，”这样劝着的小太郎，还是好心给自己的弥赛亚重新倒了水。

不过万夜倒是乐呵起来，大概没见过雏森这张脸，“怎么了新人？这张脸。你可以叫一声万夜大人，我就来帮你排忧解难哦。”

结果雏森没搭理他。小暮在一旁不解又挂心，以为昨晚对方没说话合上漫画就睡了，是不是读了伤心的内容。

那么自己果然需要为他排忧解难吧？这都要先从了解开始！

“要不我今晚也读读那个作品吧。”

雏森毅然阻止了这个诚恳的孩子——

“你还是不要看了……”

“…………？？”

3\. 电视剧篇

“雏森桑。”

“雏森桑——”

“雏森桑……”

“雏森桑！”

对面趴在被窝里的人，中途冒出个头，剥下耳机看向小暮。

“怎么了？”

看到高潮被打破，雏森也没生气。而他为了不在补剧时吵到对方，还特意戴了耳机躲进被窝，免得光晃去对面。

“你在看《xxx危机》吧？百濑桑之前给我看过。”

“为什么？”

“他说为了让我了解自己的弥赛亚，说这是你过去很喜欢追的剧。”

“哦哦，”雏森突然来了兴趣，柔和的看向这位老实的新搭档。“那你喜欢谁？或者喜欢谁和谁？”

“我喜欢B。”小暮老实回答。

“我也喜欢，”雏森开心的吹了声口哨。“果然B和J就很配。”

“但是B最后和Z一起了。”

…………？！？！

“Z是谁！”

“第四部出来的人。”同对面突然石裂的人不一样，小暮继续说着。“J第四部开头就死了。”

来不及阻止，一切都晚了。

“小暮…”雏森语重心长的口吻，或许是在安慰自己，“有句话叫不能剧透，不知道你听过没有……”

翌日。小太郎誓死阻拦了因为听到昨晚故事而去找百濑询问雏森还没补完的剧的剧名的万夜。以及苦口婆心的给小暮传输不能剧透的道理结果不小心引导小暮说出更多内容。以至于雏森今日训练时动作显得更加危险而迅猛。

4\. 小说篇

小暮被雏森拉着一起读网络小说，即使他开始没有很大兴趣。可为什么越看越好看呢？

——果然雏森桑喜欢的东西，都如此深奥啊。这样的反转真是没有想到。这伏笔，竟然那么早就埋下了！

两个人并排而坐，内心戏跟随剧情在眼底飞过无数次。

不过看到最后，两个人各自陷入到了无穷无尽的抑郁当中。

———五年啊五年……

雏森低头捂住额头，另只手捏着手机垂了下去。

小暮精神恍惚的坐在旁边，意识到了这部作品的“残酷”！

———作者竟然！

———弃坑了！！

———最后一段竟然把男二写死了！！

“你们怎么了？”第二天碰面后，小太郎堪忧起这对弥赛亚的黑眼圈。

“昨晚没睡好吗？”万夜上去戳小暮发呆的脸，竟然没有被对方拨开手指。他吃惊的睁大眼，却在还要戳之前，就被小太郎抓回去了。

“昨晚看到什么，就当没看到，”走去训练室的雏森，一想到要见到一嶋，低气压又压缩不少。他露出近似狰狞的笑容，把昨晚险些给作者留言的冲动都打算一会撒在了上司身上。

小暮顺从的应了声，就跟了过去。留下万夜和小太郎，不解的看着似乎受到奇妙冲击的两个人。


End file.
